Captain Inuyasha: A pirate story
by kougagirl101
Summary: What happens when a pirate kidnaps you and have to be stuck on ship full of pirates. Well thats what happens to Kagome. how will she handle it? Read to find out!


Author's note: This is my third story and I'm trying to not make this sound stupid. If you watch Inuyasha you would understand. If you don't watch then don't read this. ENJOY!

Chapter 1: Pirates life for me

"Captain Inuyasha, We have hit land." A young wolf demon said as he approached he's Captain. "Good, Now get the others ready wolf." "Will you stop calling me that? I have name and it's Kouga. When I joined your crew I thought I would get some respect Dog." Kouga and Inuyasha were enemies. Then they had troths. "I'm your captain so you have to do what I say when I say." Kouga draw out he's sword. "Curse you Mutt." Inuyasha was about to be run threw, but something else happened……….. "KOUGA!" The two boys turned around and there was the creepy ghost like Kikyo. Kikyo walk up to Kouga and stared him right in the face. "Kouga……..you didn't try to kill my Inuyasha……..did you?" Kouga was frozen. "NNN……No Lady Kkkkkkkkk…….Kikyo." Kouga ran off with a dead pale face. Everyone on the ship was dead scared of Kikyo. Even Inuyasha tried to keep away. "Are okay my darling…………" "Shut up Kikyo. I was fine until you came along. If you really wanted to help then you should have kept the hell away." Inuyasha ran to he's room. About an hour later Miroku came in. Miroku was Inuyasha's best friend. "Captain Inuyasha we are all ready to get on land." "Don't call me that Miroku.You are the alone one that doesn't need to call me that." Miroku sat next to Inuyasha on the bed. "What's up Inuyasha?" "It's that damn Kikyo. She is scaring all my crew and she won't leave alone. She is driving me crazy." "Inuyasha…….. I have idea but it would be almost impossible…… for a pirate like you." "I'll take anything thing. Just to get rid of that devil." "Ok. Inuyasha…….. You are going to need to find a woman." Inuyasha popped up. "A WOMEN! I'm a pirate. I don't need to get some stupid women. Plus why would that help?" "Because if you have a woman then Kikyo would think you're not open. Then Kikyo will leave then you will be happy with a girl you love." "Well that dose sound nice but your right who would like a pirate? Oh well. Let's just go on shore like we planed. Let's worry about girls later." And they went out of the room and went on shore. Where the number one thing that all pirates treasure. The fang or the tetsusaiga!

Authors note: I know this sounds weird but this will make the story a little fun. Sesshomaru wants to marry Kagome. Oh well ENJOY!

Chapter 2: The poor girl that would marry

"Miss Kagome, we are almost at shore." There sitting elegantly on a chair was a young lady with beautiful long black hair. "Wonderful but this has nothing to do with me." "But Miss after Commander Sesshomaru gets the tetsusaiga then Commander Sesshomaru said he will marry on the beautiful island. Fancy that." Kagome look at the ring on her finger. The ring beautiful and she didn't want to take it off but she had on for the wrong reason. She didn't love Sesshomaru but she is going to marry him for her father. Her father was running out of money. Kagome was the most beautiful women there ever was. Commander Sesshomaru said he would give money to her father if he had Kagome's hand in marriage. But she is want to marry a man would had love on the inside not the outside. Sesshomaru only wanted to marry her because she was beautiful. That's why she didn't love him. She was a slave and she will always will be. "Where is Sesshomaru? I would like to talk to him." "Of course Miss. He's at the front of the ship." Kagome left the room and went to the front of the ship. There was Sesshomaru getting the boats ready. "Sesshomaru may I have a word with you." "Of course you may." "May I ask why we are having our wedding on an island?" "Because this is a beautiful island and it would right place to celebrate getting my new powerful sword the tetsusaiga. It was my father's sword. When he was a pirate." "Your father was a pirate? That just seems crazy because you hate pirates." "I know. That's why I hate my brother. He's a pirate and he hates me for not being a pirate." "Your brother is a pirate too." "Yes. And he's going try to get the tetsusaiga. But I won't let him have it." "I hope you get the tetsusaiga." "Don't worry darling. I'll get it." "Sesshomaru why do you want to marry me?" "That's a silly question, because I love you." "But why do you love me? "Becau….." "Commander Sesshomaru. It's Inuyasha!"

Authors note: This chapter is a battle chapter so there is a lot of blood in it. For all of you that like battle and blood you will like this chapter. ENJOY!

Chapter 3: Brothers fight

"Curse that Inuyasha! Always getting in the way of things. ALL MEN ON DECK!" Sesshomaru glared at the ship of his brother's. On Inuyasha's ship. "Why is on the hell is my brother. There is no reason for him to be here. EVERYONE GET YOU BUTTS OUT HERE! Miroku get the telescope." Miroku handed him the telescope and he found Sesshomaru but he turned a found ………… "Miroku! Get over here. Take a look at this." Inuyasha gave Miroku the telescope. "WHOU! It's a…………… woman! A very hot woman. But why is a girl like that on a ship with Sesshomaru?" "I don't know, I want to find out. ALL MEN ON LAND!" Sesshomaru's crew and Inuyasha's crew all went on land. They went to the middle of the beach. "Go home Inuyasha. The tetsusaiga was for me" said Sesshomaru. "No. Father was a pirate and he got mad that you didn't become one so why would he give you the sword." "Ok you have a point there but I say you and me and our crew give a try at the sword and who ever gets it gets its." "Fine but my crew gets go first" said Inuyasha. "Fine. It will give me and my fiancé to laugh about." Then Inuyasha remember the woman. They walked in and the place was huge. Skulls everywhere and the place smelled of blood. In the middle of the room was a platform with the tetsusaiga in it. "Ok Inuyasha, go ahead and make a fool out of your self so I can spend some time with my future wife" said Sesshomaru. Everyone on Inuyasha's crew tried even Kikyo. Inuyasha was last to try. "Ok Inuyasha hurry up so I can get my sword and go." Said Sesshomaru with glee. Inuyasha put his hand on the swords handle and started pull. No good. Sesshomaru tried and still no good. "I don't get it! I should have the sword by now!" Sesshomaru was mad. Kagome walked over to the two brothers. "Why won't you just stop fighting and I bet this sword is easy to pull out." She put her hand on the sword and pulled it out.

Authors note: This is where the romance between Inuyasha and Kagome begins. This wound not be a Inuyasha fan fiction if it didn't. ENJOY!

Chapter 4: Kidnap by a pirate

"WHAT! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" yelled Inuyasha. "How did a human pull out the sword!" Kagome looked at the sword. It looks like a normal sword. "Here Sesshomaru. It's yours." She was about to hand it to him when Inuyasha grabbed her hand to make her drop the sword. This was the first good look he had of her. To her he was like a beautiful version of Kikyo. "Inuyasha! Let Kagome go!" Sesshomaru said in anger. All of his men pulled out there swords. All of Inuyasha's men stared to pull out there swords. Inuyasha let go and stepped back. Kagome walked over and gave Sesshomaru the sword. "Thank you Kagome. Now start setting up the place" said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and his crew went back to there ship. Kagome slowly walk back to the ship and…………… "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sesshomaru ran outside and saw a pirate carrying Kagome to the ship. "MEN, GO GET KAGOME, NOW!" The men ran but when they got there the ship already sailed off! "Get on the ship and get Kagome from those PIRATES!" yelled Sesshomaru. "Commander Sesshomaru, we can't stir the ship. It's jammed. We need time to fix it." "Curse you Inuyasha! I'll kill you and get my Kagome back IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! At least I have my new sword. WHAT!" The sword was gone! "Okay Inuyasha! You will truly die IN PAIN!"

Author's Note: This is the part where the love between Inuyasha and Kagome kick in! YES! So Please ENJOY!

Chapter 5: On the wrong ship

"HEY LET GO OF ME!" Kagome yelled "Not a chance!" Yelled a man. "You belong to us now!" Yelled another. "OKAY STEP ASIDE!" Then Inuyasha came in. "Come guys you can't just take girls when ever you please! Now Sesshomaru is going to hunt us down till he finds her!" Kouga then stepped in. "Well she ours now! Don't you know, finds keepers!" "Kouga what type of crap are you talking about now" said Inuyasha. "Well we got her we get her. Actually she is mine." "WHAT!" said Inuyasha "Well I'm the one that took her so I can do what I want with her!" "NO YOU CAN'T!" yelled Kagome. "None of you are going touch me until Sesshomaru gets me." "SHUT UP!" Kouga said as he whacked her in the pack of neck and knock her out. Kagome woke up three hours later in a daze. "What happen?" said Kagome "Kouga knocked you out." Said a voice. "Who are you?" "I'm Sango. I'm one of the girls on the ship. Here's some ice. Kouga hit you really hard." Kagome started to get up. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said a man who walked in the room. "Who are you?" said Kagome. "I'm Miroku, and you shouldn't get up for a little while or you may break your neck." "Hey" said Sango "We don't even know your name." "My name is Kagome. Thank you for your kindness. I didn't think pirates can be kind from Sesshomaru has told me." "Sesshomaru?" said Miroku "Oh yeah. Kouga took from Sesshomaru. Boy was Inuyasha upset." "Inuyasha?" said Kagome. "You mean Sesshomaru's brother." "Yes" said Sango "Now you need to get some rest. You don't want to be tried when you meet the captain. "WHAT!"

Authors Note: There's nothing is really important you need to know so just ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 6: Captain's talk

"Wait a min!" said Kagome. "What do you mean meet the captain? I don't want to talk to Sesshomaru's brother!" "All you're going to do is have dinner with him." Said Miroku. "No, I will not eat with him." "He also said that if you don't eat with him you will eat with …………………………. Kouga." "You mean that slob that kidnapped me; I think I would like Inuyasha better." "Good. Now here is the dress you need to wear" said Sango. It was a dark red with sleeves to the side with lace on the sleeves and bottom. Kagome didn't mind the dress but she didn't like why she had to where. She started to go the dinning room. She was a little scared. She didn't what Inuyasha was like. Was Inuyasha nice, cruel, or even worse……..a pervert! When she walked in there was a long table with candles and a huge feast. She thought it would be a pig pen. She was also surprised that no one was in here. She walked over to the window and saw the ocean. She hoped that Sesshomaru would come soon, but yet she didn't want him too. She didn't want to marry him. She wanted to marry someone that she loved, but she can't do that. She wanted to fall a sleep but then "HEY! What are you doing?!"

Authors Note: To those who like a good conversation well you will like this chapter and if you don't like conversations then read it anyway. Enjoy!!!!!

Chapter 7: DINNER TIME!!!!!!

"HEY! What are you doing by the window? We're should be having dinner." Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha with his long sliver hair and golden eyes. "Well come on sit down I want to talk to you." Inuyasha sat at one end and Kagome sat at the other end. "Ummmmm…………So what did you want to talk about?" "Well nothing really………..I just wanted to talk to you because you'll be staying here now." "WHAT! I know Sesshomaru will come and get me!" "How do you know he's even going to come to get you?!" "Because we're going to get married!" "Why are you marrying him?!" "For my FATHER!" Inuyasha was puzzled by this. "…………Why for your father?" "Well………between you and me, my father is poor. So Sesshomaru said he would give him some money if he had my hand in marriage, and of course I said yes because I wanted to help him." Inuyasha just didn't understand. "THAT'S CRAZY! I don't know much about girls and marriages but don't girls marry guys if they love them I mean……….." And Inuyasha was surprised by a hug by Kagome. "Thank You! I've told so many that and they still didn't understand! You are the first to realize! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!" Inuyasha like this feeling, but not Kikyo, who…..the…whole….THING!

Authors Note: I HATE KIKYO! So I made Kikyo evil. If you like Kikyo, read anyway. ENJOY!

Chapter 8: First night together

"Inuyasha…………WHOS THIS?!" Kagome stopped hugging Inuyasha. "Kikyo, this is my guest. She will be staying here for a while. So if you don't mind I would like to be alone with my guest." Kikyo's face started to turn red. Kikyo slammed the door shut and went to her room. Inuyasha just then realized something. "Hey, we don't even know each others name. What's your name?" "What's yours?" "I asked you first." "Well…………I'm Kagome." "I'm Inuyasha. Well we should get to bed before everyone else gets to bed. They may do some crazy crap and such." They started to walk to Inuyasha's room. "So, who will I be staying with, Sango right?" said Kagome with a smile on her face. She liked Sango. "No not Sango. You will be staying with me." Kagome stopped walking. "YOU'RE ROOM! Why do I have to sleep in your room?" "Because you don't want to sleep with the crew." "What about Sango?" "She sleeps Miroku." They finally got to Inuyasha's room. There was something about Kagome didn't like. "Inuyasha, there's something wrong………………………..there's only one bed." "Yeah. We're sharing a bed." "WHAT! I'm not sharing a bed with you!" "Yeah but unless you want sleep with the crew then you got to sleep with me." Kagome sat on the bed. "That's what I thought. I'll be right back." "Where are you going?" "I need to go get something." Inuyasha came back with women's clothing. Kagome didn't want to ask where he got those. Inuyasha went out to let Kagome change. He came back and Kagome was lying under the sheets. Inuyasha took off his boots and crawled under the sheets too. Kagome was surprised when Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist, but for some reason she didn't mind.

Author Note: All I want to say is GO INUYASHA! Now ENJOY!

Chapter 9: Kikyo's talk

Inuyasha woke up with Kagome's soft raven hair in his face. He smiled and got up and headed to breakfast. As him was heading to breakfast, Miroku pulled him into his room. "Hey! Inuyasha is it true that Kagome slept in your bed last night?" "Ummmmm…..Yeah, what's the big deal?" "Inuyasha, this is huge! Hey Inuyasha do you think she could be the girl for you?" Inuyasha thought of this for a moment. "I guess so, but what about Sesshomaru?" "Don't even think about Sesshomaru. Right now Kagome is with you." And then came the devil. "Inuyasha, may I speak to you?" said Kikyo. Inuyasha didn't like what was coming. Kikyo took him to her room. "Inuyasha, next time we hit land, I want you to dump her off." "Who? Kagome?" "Yes, her, I want her to leave. I'm scared that she is trying to break up our relationship." "What relationship? You think we are in a relationship? You are officially stupid." "Inuyasha, we belong together." "What gave you that idea?" Kikyo's face started to turn red again. "Inuyasha, do you like that girl?" Inuyasha question shocked him, as well as Sango and Miroku who were watching in the back round. "See, if you don't like that Kagome, then she shouldn't be here." "No, I didn't say I didn't like, but I don't like her." Miroku and Sango were puzzled. "I love her and not you." Now, Kikyo was the one who was puzzled.

Author Note: I love the couple between Kagome and Inuyasha. I just wanted to say that.

Chapter 10: A fight with a wolf.

Inuyasha finally got to breakfast. Inuyasha is the captain so he sits at the head of the table. Miroku sits on Inuyasha's right side and Sango is to his left. But something was different. There was an extra chair next to him. Inuyasha stood up from his chair. "Okay crew. You all know we have a guest here. So when she comes, I want to be quiet. No talking to her. No touching her." Kouga didn't like what he said. "What if she did want to talk to us? Especially me" said Kouga with a smile. "I'm really getting sick of your attitude wolf!" "Oh yeah I'm getting sick your face. Why don't I get rid of it?" Both of them drew out there swords. Yes! Now I get to try my tetsusaiga on this stupid wolf' thought Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't know what the sword did but he knows that the sword was powerful. Kouga took the first hit. Of course Inuyasha just stepped aside. Inuyasha was more skilled then Kouga. Inuyasha was making tons of swings at Kouga. Inuyasha was starting to get a little disappointed with the swords ability. This sword was just like the others swords. Kouga made another attempted to hit Inuyasha. He missed and Inuyasha throw him to the ground. "Okay you stupid wolf! This is your last fight!" As Inuyasha was lifting his sword, something stopped him. "INUYASHA!" Everyone turned around and saw Kagome standing in the door way.

Authors Note: This is a big Inuyasha and Kagome scene. So ENJOY!

Chapter 11: A Kagome and Inuyasha moment.

"INUYASHA!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha dropped his sword. "Inuyasha what are you doing?" said Kagome as she started to walked to Inuyasha. "Well I was going to finish off this wolf once and for all." "Are you crazy? You can't just kill one of your own crew members." "Why can't I? This is my ship so I can do what I want." "That doesn't give you the right to kill him." "Hey. Now you listen here!" "No you listen. I don't care what you did when I wasn't here, but as long as I'm here, you won't be killing anyone!" Kagome ran back to the room. Everyone was stunned. No one accepted Kouga have ever stood up to the captain. Couple of hours later, Inuyasha went back to the room. "Can I come in?" said Inuyasha as he slowly opened the door. "It's your room." Kagome was sitting on the bed. Inuyasha sat right next to her. "Kagome, I'm sorry. Even if Kouga is a great screw up. I have no right to kill him." "I'm sorry too. It's your ship you should do what ever you want." Inuyasha turned to her and hugged her. "Thank you. That means a lot." Inuyasha stopped hugging her. "Kagome, why do you make me feel this way." Kagome was puzzled. "What do you mean?" "What I mean is that there is something I really want to do right now." "What is it?" "This." He said that as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and kissed her. Kagome was shocked by this but she liked. When he finally stopped kissing he said "Kagome, I love you."

Author note: Warning: If you do not like this story then STOP READING! If you do like it then ENJOY!

Chapter 12: Kouga's

Next morning, Kagome was the first to wake up instead of Inuyasha. She got up from bed with a smile on her face. Last night Inuyasha told her that he loved her and she was happy about that. She loved Inuyasha as well. She wished she could marry him instead of Sesshomaru. She got to breakfast and out pop Kouga. "Well good morning Kagome!" He said with a huge smile on his face. "Ummmmm……………Good morning?" Kagome was wondering why he was so happy. "Come on Kagome lets get some breakfast!" "Are you feeling okay Kouga? You're acting funny." "I'm fine. Last night I found out why you stopped Inuyasha from hurting me." "Huh?" "I thought it over and the only reason you would have want to save me is that you like me!" "WHAT! What gave you that idea? "Well why else would you save me and it's great that you like me cause I like you too!" "Okay there are four things wrong with that. 1. I don't like you. 2. I can't like because you are the one that kidnapped me in the first place. 3. I only saved you because killing is wrong. 4. I like some one else." Everyone heard that and atomically started to listen. "Who could that be?" said Kouga. "Do you really want to know?" Everyone started to shake there heads yes. "I'll give you a clue. He's on this ship." Kagome then walked out of the room. Everyone thought of whom it could possible be. Then Miroku stood up and said "It could only be one person. Inuyasha." Only one person smiled, and that was Inuyasha.

Authors note: All I want to say is I HATE KIKYO! That's all I wanted to say. Also ENJOY!

Chapter 13: Kagome's feeling.

Kagome fell back asleep after lunch. Around dinner time Inuyasha was going back to the room to get Kagome for dinner. "Hey Kagome, come get some dinner." Inuyasha saw Kagome asleep. She looked like a sleeping angel. Inuyasha wanted to kiss her lips again. When he kissed her, it felt warm and it just made him happy. Kagome slowly opened her eyes. "Hi Inuyasha. Is there something wrong?" "No. It's dinner." Inuyasha was about to leave the room, but then he stopped. "Hey Kagome. Do you love Sesshomaru?" "I thought I told you? No. I don't love him at all." "Then who do you love? The crew was saying that you like a person on the ship. Do you?" Kagome stood up from the bed. "Yes. I love you. You're the only one who really cared about me. You understand the way I feel. Plus, you're the cutest guy I've ever seen." Inuyasha was then shocked with happiness. He never had felt this way in his life. He ran up to her and gave her a strong and heartfelt kiss. They were have great moment until. There was a boom outside. It seemed to have come from the front of the ship. Kagome and Inuyasha ran to the front of the ship and there standing at the front of ship with his crew, was Sesshomaru.

Author note: Sesshomaru is a great charter in the show. For some reason I made him not so great. Just thought I'd tell you that. Enjoy!

Chapter 14: SESSHOMARU!

"SESSHOMARU!" yelled Inuyasha. "I see your face hasn't changed. I just have to fix that. I glad. It seems that you haven't hurt Kagome at all. Look, I'll be nice to you. I'll make you a deal with you. You give me Kagome and I won't beat the crap out of you." "Do I have a say in this?" said Kagome. "What if I want to stay?" "Kagome, you want to stay with this flea bag?" "Yes. Do you have a problem with it?" "Yes I have a problem with it. You're marrying me. You want your father to be wealthy, right." "I'll find a different way to get money for my father, but I'm not marrying you." "KAGOME! I'll take you by force if I need too." Inuyasha drew out the tetsusaiga. "Don't you dare lay a hand on Kagome." Then slowly the tetsusaiga started to turn into some sort of fang. That's why the sword was so special. "Now we're talking!" said Inuyasha. "I'll still beat your guts. Sword or no sword." They started there fight. Brother against brother. All ready the fight didn't look so good. Sesshomaru was more skilled then Inuyasha. All ready Inuyasha was against the wall. "Now Inuyasha. You have seen the last of day light." Sesshomaru plunged he's sword but it didn't hit Inuyasha it hit Kagome.

Author note: This is the last chapter, so ENJOY!!

Chapter 15: Kagome's stand.

"Kagome……what the hell?" said Inuyasha. Inuyasha was confused. The sword went into Kagome's shoulder. Had she protected him? The amazing thing was that she was still was walking. She went right in front of Sesshomaru. "If you try to hurt Inuyasha again, this boot will be in your face by days end." After she said that she fell straight to the ground. "KAGOME!" yelled Inuyasha. Kagome heard his voice faded and as she closed her eyes. Kagome woke up in Inuyasha's room. She had bandages on her. She was trying to remembering what happened. "Kagome! You're awake." Now she remembered. "Kagome" said Inuyasha. "Why did you do that? You could have died." "For 1. I couldn't have bared to see you get hurt. 2. If I'm going to be with a pirate, I got to learn to live dangerously." Inuyasha smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. "Okay I'll let you rest, and Kagome…..next time start with something simpler."

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
